


The Very Secret Diary of Thom of Trebond

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song Of The Lioness, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Other, Tragedy/Comedy, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkles do not indicate evilness, apparently. Woe. Set during Women Who Rides Like A Man through Lioness Rampant and written for the VSD challenge at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Thom of Trebond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters of Tortall are not mine. Written for the Very Secret Diary challenge at Goldenlake! Continuing until March 17th.
> 
> Set during Women Who Rides Like A Man through Lioness Rampant.

Day 1: At palace in Corus. Brought sparkly shield for Alanna. Almost wished to be knight instead, then saw fight between prince and huge friend. Glad to be great sorcerer.  
Later: Alanna not dead and knight. Yay. Gave shield. She didn't appreciate sparkles. Not surprised. Keep sparkles for myself next time.

Day 2: Met Duke at mealtime. Reconsidering worries b/c of sparkly tights. Not usu. sign of evilness. Where is Alanna?  
Found Alanna showing dolls to king. Going to fight with Duke. Evil after all. Hope Alanna will be okay! Going to watch.  
Later again: Alanna not dead. Told court and King about switch. Duke looked very cute when shocked but dead now. Prince not shocked. Can't remember if he already knew. Suspicious.

Day 6: Alanna gone. Sad. Reading books instead of talking to uneducated court people. Still bored.

Day 40: Alanna still in desert with Coram. Prince moping. Spending most of my time in library. No one appreciates my sorcerorness here. Woe.

Day 60: Eldorne propositioning me. Rude to laugh in her face? Alanna would. Tried to conjure sparkly tunic but no luck. Library very dark at night.

Day 70: Eldorne so annoying. Dark friend of Alanna says she used to bother Duke before dead. Not okay with being second choice. Don't want her anyway. Irritated.

Day 150: Woke up. Found Eldorne in bed watching me. Screamed. Must do something about this.

Day 170: Idea. Pretty sure foolproof.

Day 200: Have to wait for All Hallow's Eve. Doing research. Alanna in desert? Somewhere with Thief King. Suspicious.

Day 304: Took magic from Alanna. Sure she won't care. Tired. Duke very happy to be back. Eldorne ignoring me, thank gods. Can finally sleep with both eyes closed. Too tired to research.

Day 310: Duke gave me sparkles in thanks for bringing back to life. Happy. Eldorne jealous.

Day 460: Queen dead. Prince crying half the time and glaring at me and Duke other half. Tired. Magic not working very well. Woe.

Day 481: King dead too. Prince becoming King. Wonder if Alanna will be Queen? Magic not working good still. Worrying. No sparkles in sight.

Day 540: Twenty. Very special birthday present from Duke. Happy. Resolve not to tell Alanna. Heard rumor Alanna in Sarain? Need to check up on this right away.

Day 587 : So angry. Also exhausted. Everything hot. How dare Si-cham come to "help" me? Doing fine. Just fine. Alanna back. Suspicious Duke might be trying to kill her and Prince and maybe even me. Not suspicious enough to stop seeing him though.

Day 600: Coronation tomorrow. Alanna still back. Met princess brought with her from Sarain. Okay if you like that type, but woman. Alanna not marrying Prince but might marry rude thief. Bad feeling about tomorrow. Magic not feeling good. V. v. worried.

Day 601: Room shaking! Magic. All my fault. So sorry, Alanna. Never should have betrayed you like this. Not for all the dukes in Tortall. Be happy with your thief-king. Love you.


End file.
